prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Randy Orton
| birth_place = Νόξβιλ, Τενεσί, ΗΠΑ | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Σειντ Τσαρλς, Μιζούρι, ΗΠΑ | billed = Σεντ Λούις, Μιζούρι, ΗΠΑ | trainer = Bob Orton, Jr. | debut = 18 Μαρτίου 2000 | retired = }} Ο Randal Keith "Randy" Orton '(1 Απριλίου 1980) είναι ένας Αμερικανός επαγγελματίας παλαιστής και ηθοποιός που έχει συμβόλαιο με το WWE. Στο promotion αυτό είναι εννέα φορές πρώην WWE Champion και τέσσερις φορές World Heavyweight Champion, κάτι που τον κάνει δεκατρείς φορές world champion και το τελευταίο παλαιστή που κράτησε το World Heavyweight Championship (όταν αυτό ενοποιήθηκε με το WWE Championship). Ο Orton είναι ένας παλαιστής τρίτης γενιάς. Ο παππούς του, Bob Orton, Sr., ο πατέρας του, "Cowboy" Bob Orton, και ο θείος του, Barry O, αγωνίστηκαν στη βιομηχανία της επαγγελματικής πάλης. Προτού παλέψει στο κύριο ρόστερ του World Wrestling Federation (πλέον WWE), εκπαιδεύτηκε και αγωνίστηκε στο Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association-Southern Illinois Conference Wrestling για ένα μήνα. Ο Orton στάλθηκε στο Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), όπου κέρδισε το OVW Hardcore Championship σε δύο περιπτώσεις. Αφού υπέγραψε με το World Wrestling Federation, ο Orton έγινε μέλος της stable Evolution, κάτι το οποίο τον οδήγησε γρήγορα στη κατάκτηση του Intercontinental Championship, το οποίο ήταν και το πρώτο του title στη συγκεκριμένη εταιρεία. Ο Orton επίσης απέκτησε το παρατσούκλι «Legend Killer» κατά τη διάρκεια ενός storyline στο οποίο ο Orton έδειχνε έλλειψη σεβασμού στους Hall of Famers και επιτιθόταν στους βετεράνους της βιομηχανίας εκτός των κατάλληλων περιορισμών. Στην ηλικία των 24 ο Orton έγινε ο νεότερος παλαιστής όλων των εποχών που κέρδισε το World Heavyweight Championship. Με αυτή τη νίκη ο Orton εκδιώχθηκε από την Evolution και ξεκίνησε ένα feud με τους πρώην συμμάχους του. Το 2006, ο Orton ένωσε τις δυνάμεις του με τον Edge σχηματίζοντας την tag team Rated-RKO. Μαζί κατέκτησαν το World Tag Team Championship. Αφού η ομάδα διαλύθηκε στα μέσα του 2007, ο Orton κέρδισε δύο φορές το WWE Championship την ίδια βραδιά. Το 2008, ηγήθηκε του γκρουπ The Legacy, το οποίο αποτελούταν από τους Cody Rhodes και Ted DiBiase. Μετά από δύο χρόνια διαλύθηκε και ο Orton επέστρεψε στην ατομική του πορεία. Από το 2013 μέχρι το 2015, ο Orton συμμάχησε με την Authority, στην οποία ήταν γνωστός ως «το πρόσωπο του WWE». Το WWE αναγνωρίζει τον Orton ως το τέταρτο παλαιστή με τα περισσότερα world title reigns στην ιστορία του, μετά τους Ric Flair, John Cena και Triple H. Είναι ο νικητής των Royal Rumble του 2009 και του 2017 και ο νικητής του αγώνα Money in The Bank το 2013. Επίσης έχει πρωταγωνιστήσει σε πολλά pay-per-views, συμπεριλαμβανομένης της WrestleMania XXV. Στη πάλη *'Finishing moves **Wheelbarrow suplex – (OVW) **O–Zone – 2002 **RKO (Jumping Cutter; occasionally hit from the top rope or in midair) – 2003–παρόν **(Punt Kick) Running punt to an opponent's head – 2007 - 2012 *'Signature moves' **Diving Crossbody (2002-2005; χρησιμοποιείται σπάνια έκτοτε) **T-Bone Suplex (2013–παρόν) **Exploder Suplex **Wrestling Hero Slam (2012) **European uppercut **Gutwrench elevated Neckbreaker **Inverted headlock Backbreaker **Jumping knee drop **Olympic Slam (2012) **Lou Thesz press followed by mounted punches **Garvin Stomp (Πολλαπλά stomps ενώ κάνει κύκλους από έναν πεσμένο αντίπαλο) - 2006–παρόν **Hangman DDT (sometimes hit from the middle rope) **Scoop Powerslam **Superplex **Standing Dropkick *'Παρωνύμια' **"The Legend Killer" **"The Man of Destiny" **"The Viper" **"The Apex Predator" **"The Hunter" **"The One Man Dynasty" **"Mr. Money In The Bank" **"The Face of the WWE" *'Managers' **Ric Flair **"Cowboy" Bob Orton **Lita **Stacy Keibler **Triple H **Stephanie McMahon *'Tag teams και stables' **Evolution (w/ Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista) **Rated-RKO (w/ Edge) **Legacy (w/ Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr.) **The Authority *'Αξιοσημείωτα feuds' **Triple H **Batista **John Cena **Edge **Mick Foley **Rey Mysterio **The Undertaker **Sheamus **The McMahons **Seth Rollins **Hulk Hogan **Shawn Michaels **Christian **Rob Van Dam **Kurt Angle **Dusty Rhodes **Sgt. Slaughter **The Nexus **Jeff Hardy **Wade Barrett **CM Punk **Kane **The Miz **Big Show **Daniel Bryan **Mark Henry **The New Nexus **Cody Rhodes **Dolph Ziggler **Alberto Del Rio *'Theme music' **'"Voices"' από τους Rev Theory (May 12, 2008–present) **"This Fire Burns" από τους Killswitch Engage (March 3, 2006) - Χρησιμοποιήθηκε για μια εβδομάδα· Τελικά έγινε το theme του CM Punk **"Burn in my Light" από τους Mercy Drive (August 30, 2004 – May 5, 2008) - After Orton was kicked out of Evolution **"Line in the Sand" από τους Motörhead (July 14, 2003 – August 23, 2004; April 14, 2014 – June 2, 2014) - Όσο ο Orton ήταν στην Evolution **"Evolve" από το Jim Johnston (WWE production music) - Όσο ο Orton ήταν στην Evolution **"Blastin" από το Jim Johnston (WWE production music) Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Hardcore Championship (2 φορές) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Triple H **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2007, 2009) **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2004) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2010) **PWI Rookie of the Year (2001) **PWI ranked him #'1' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2009, 2010) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (4 φορές) **World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με τον Edge **WWE Championship/WWE World Heavyweight Championship (9 φορές) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με τους Bray Wyatt και Luke Harper **WWE United States Championship (1 φορά) **Νικητής του Royal Rumble - (2009, 2017) ** Money In The Bank (2013 - Συμβόλαιο για το WWE Championship) **Δέκατος-έβδομος Triple Crown Champion **Δέκατος-όγδοος Grand Slam Champion **Slammy Award for Hashtag of the Year (2014) - #RKOOuttaNoWhere *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Most Improved (2004) ** Most Overrated (2013) Κατηγορία:Αμερικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Οικογένεια Orton Κατηγορία:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Τωρινό ρόστερ του WWE Κατηγορία:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1980 Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Royal Rumble Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 2000 Κατηγορία:WWE World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WWE United States Champions Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Money in the Bank Κατηγορία:Πρώην στρατιωτικοί Κατηγορία:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Τρίτης Γενιάς Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές από το Τενεσί Κατηγορία:Ηθοποιοί Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Elimination Chamber Match Κατηγορία:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:WWE Grand Slam Champions